onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
First Mate
A is the top officer on board a ship after the captain. Mostly, they may fill a number of roles from checking stock to making sure everyone else is doing their job on the ship. They answers only to one person on a ship, the captain. Essentially, the first mate is the one officer the captain must put full trust in and pick carefully. They are the captain's right-hand man and if the captain is not at hand on the ship or is otherwise incapacitated, the first mate is the next in line to take over the captain's job. In history there were a few incidents where the first mate killed the captain to take his role, cases like these were rare but not unheard of. The first mate's mainly responsible for the vessel's stability and cargo operations. They supervise the crew and are also responsible for the safety and security of the ship, as well as the welfare of everyone on board. Additional duties include maintenance of the ship's hull, cargo gears, accommodations, the life-saving and the firefighting appliances. The first mate also trains the crew on various aspects like safety, firefighting, search-and-rescue, and various other contingencies. On most vessels, the Chief Officer and First Officer (or First Mate) are synonymous, but passenger vessels often carry a separate First Officer who is junior to the Chief Officer. One Piece Most pirate crews have a first mate. From Buggy to Foxy this crew role is a common sight. There are some cases where larger crews have used other systems like "Division" commander as seen in Whitebeard's crew, prompting a hint of the sheer size of the crew. While the captain is regarded as the strongest crew member, the first mate is regarded as the captain's champion, or their crew's second strongest, so to speak. On the Straw Hat Pirates, some people believe this position belongs to Roronoa Zoro as Luffy referred to him as his 'champion' and 'partner' early on in the series, and because Zoro has a fighting power close to Luffy's. However, he has never in the Japanese manga actually been called this title so far, though he was referred to as "second in command" in the Sabaody Archipelago arc. Also, he usually fulfills the duties of one and often takes charge when Luffy isn't around, sometimes even when Luffy is there. Seeing that Brook was appointed captain of the surviving half of the Rumbar Pirates, he might have been first mate of his old crew. The same might also be true of Jinbe, since he was appointed captain of the Sun Pirates after Fisher Tiger's death. Also, Bepo of the Heart Pirates seems to have command over the newcomers to the crew, so he might be first mate. List of Known First Mates * Benn Beckman (Red Hair Pirates)One Piece Manga - SBS Vol. 5, Chapter 42 page 128. Fan question: Does the first mate on Shanks' ship have a name? * Mohji (Buggy Pirates)One Piece Red: Grand Characters page 159, Mohji mentioned as the first mate of Buggy's Crew. * Jango (Black Cat Pirates)One Piece Red: Grand Characters page 165, Jango mentioned as the first mate of Black Cat Pirates. * Sarquiss (Bellamy Pirates)One Piece Yellow: Grand Elements page 177, Sarquiss mentioned as the first mate of Bellamy Pirates. * Okome (Hokahoka Pirates)One Piece Blue: Grand Data File page 83 * Silvers Rayleigh (Roger Pirates) * Corto (Amigo Pirates) References Site Navigation de:Erster Maat Category:First Mates Category:Occupations